


Кнут

by Gavrik, Jasherk, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt to escape, Badass Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Country Fair, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Punishment, Vacation, Whipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: — Ты серьезно? — спросил Баки.— Абсолютно.— Восемьдесят шестой год, Стив.— Вот именно, классика, Бак. Берем его.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 42
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Кнут

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках темы спецквеста "Оружие" для Зимней Фандомной Битвы 2020

— Ты серьезно? — спросил Баки.  
  
— Абсолютно.  
  
— Восемьдесят шестой год, Стив.  
  
— Вот именно, классика, Бак. Берем его.  
  
Стив с горящими глазами обошел старенький Фольксваген Транспортер, переделанный в крошечный автодом. Баки сомневался, что Стив сможет там выпрямиться в полный рост. Да даже просто пройти, не задев широченными плечами навесные полки. Кажется, мелкий до сих пор считает, что в нем пять футов роста. И вес как у ротвейлера. Да, вдвоем они там точно не поместятся.  
  
Автомобиль смотрел вперед круглыми фарами, и вид имел довольно бравый, хоть и слегка потрепанный временем. Тут и там виднелись пятна точечной покраски, под которой, Баки был уверен, скрывалась ржавчина. Стив забрался внутрь, лихо отодвинув дверь на рельсах. Тут же послышался грохот и виноватые шорохи. Вздохнув, Баки открыл капот, наскоро провел инспекцию, желая убедиться, что фургон доедет хотя бы до гаража, в котором он его доведет до ума. Они со Стивом выезжают послезавтра, и Баки уже понял, что другой автодом они смотреть не будут.  
  


  
  
За две недели они проехали четыре штата, успели один раз починить лопнувший ремень, ночевали под звездами на крыше фургона, и внутри него во время дождя, перепробовали все местные блюда и алкоголь, набрали целый ящик сувениров, почти из каждой попадавшейся на пути лавчонки. Стив загорел, лучики морщинок вокруг глаз отсвечивали белым, кончики волос выгорели, и он со счастливым удивлением беспрестанно оглядывался вокруг, будто впервые увидел мир. Баки был рад, что согласился на поездку.  
  
Заморозка, долгая реабилитация в Ваканде, новая рука, Танос и победа над ним — прошел почти год, как они со Стивом вернулись домой, в Нью-Йорк, однако только сейчас они решили взять перерыв, оставить команду ненадолго, наконец побыть только вдвоем. Поехать в путешествие, как мечтали еще в детстве, начитавшись приключений про Тома Сойера.  
  
Фургон ехал по шоссе, чуть поскрипывая, наверняка приводя этим Стива в восторг (который ну совсем не разбирался в технике). Баки откинул сиденье назад, надвинул на глаза козырек бейсболки и, прищурившись, смотрел вдаль. Вдоль дороги проносились бесконечные бескрайние поля, иногда виднелись фермы, полукруглые ангары, совсем далеко можно было разглядеть коров.  
  
— Ковбойский фестиваль! — с воодушевлением сказал Стив, указав на рекламный баннер. — Давай заедем? Хочу посмотреть на тебя в ковбойской шляпе, — заявил он с широкой ухмылкой.  
  
— Только если ты наденешь кожаные штаны и оседлаешь быка, — ответил Баки, мгновенно представив эту картинку. Черт, теперь он точно хочет это увидеть.  
  
Стив рассмеялся, довольно кивнул и свернул на следующем повороте, ведущем в город.  
  


  
  
Фестиваль сразу с порога оглушал музыкой, запахами еды и яркими ларьками. В обе стороны отходили ряды ярмарочных палаток, сновали люди, звонко смеялись дети и лаяли собаки. На здоровенном поле прямо по курсу проходили соревнования пастушьих собак, юркие овчарки под руководством хозяев быстро загоняли овец куда следует, те недовольно блеяли, но резво бежали на положенное место.  
  
Стив с Баки постояли несколько минут у ограждения, завороженно глядя на слаженную работу хозяев и собак. Баки даже успел немного "поболеть" за красивую поджарую красно-белую девочку, которая быстрее всех справлялась со всеми заданиями.  
  
Потом пошли дальше, привлеченные запахом жарящегося мяса. У большого навеса на длиннющем гриле усатый мускулистый повар в ковбойской шляпе жарил целые батареи свиных ребрышек, аппетитно поблескивавших соусом. Аромат стоял просто умопомрачительный, и Баки со Стивом взяли по двойной порции мяса, щедро сдобренного соусом и хрустящим капустным салатом на гарнир.  
  
Дальше, в конце рядов палаток, был огорожен круглый ринг, в котором проходили уже настоящие выступления ковбоев. Здоровенные быки с ревом выбегали на посыпанную опилками арену, скакали и бесновались в попытках сбросить с себя наездника. Самым смелым (и глупым) зрителям предлагали попробовать удержаться на одном из "смирных" бычков. У Стива азартно зажглись глаза, он с шальной улыбкой обернулся на Баки, подмигнул, в мгновение ока запаковался в те самые кожаные штаны. Ему показали, как правильно сесть на быка, до поры запертого в специальном узком стойле, за что держаться, и велели не падать. Баки не вполне одобрял эту затею, но, черт возьми, если уж Стиву хочется, лучше это будет нормальный адекватный злой бык, чем еще одна фиолетовая инопланетная тварь.  
  
Дверцу открыли, бык бешеным скачком вынесся вперед, и принялся носиться по всему рингу, с воем и дикими прыжками стараясь сбросить Стива. Тот держался как репей, и Баки было отлично видно его радостную сосредоточенность. На особенно резких кульбитах у Баки екало внутри, а верхняя доска из ограждения, за которую он держался, потрескивала под пальцами. Наконец, спустя где-то вечность, бык выдохся и поплелся к стойлу под понуканием загонщиков. Стив гордо слез с него и, чуть пошатываясь и сияя улыбкой, направился к Баки. Тот не знал, чего хочет больше — поцеловать его на виду у всех или огреть хорошенько за страх, который Баки испытывал эти пять минут.  
  
— Видел, как я его? — оживленно и хвастливо спросил Стив, почти подпрыгивая от переполнявших его эмоций. Он был таким красивым в этот момент, что Баки не выдержал и быстро поцеловал его, коротко коснувшись губ и сжав в кулаке ворот рубашки. Стив еще больше засиял, подтолкнул его в сторону, предлагая направиться дальше.  
  
Мысли свернули на удобную и крайне необходимую прямо сейчас кровать в их фургоне, и тут Стив сказал:  
  
— Твоя очередь, Бак. Хочешь попробовать? Уверен, ты с любым оружием справишься.  
  
Слева раздался щелчок кнута, Баки вздрогнул, оглянулся и увидел…  
  


_...Солдат взял в руку кнут, непривычная тяжелая рукоять потянула руку (оставшуюся руку, единственную руку) вниз. Он примерился, взмахнул кнутом, неловко, слишком слабо и неправильно. Кончик закрутился и попал по ногам, больно обжег ступню.  
  
— Ничего, робя, научишься, — хрипло, скрипуче сказал дядя Петя, бородатый, хмурый пастух-одиночка, приютивший Солдата в своем старом, покосившемся от времени доме. — Сегодня в ночь пасти пойдем, будешь повторять, пока рука держать сможет.  
  
Десять дней назад Солдат сбежал из Гидры, неделю шел по тайге, скрываясь и путая следы. Украденной с трупа шинели оказалось достаточно, даже не пришлось сочинять историю. Петр нашел его, ослабшего от голода, привёл в свой дом, приняв за такого же солдата, как он сам, искалеченного войной изнутри и снаружи.  
  
Дядя Петя ничего не рассказывал о себе, да и вообще был молчалив и замкнут, но когда он спросил у Солдата его имя, и тот не сумел ответить, без вопросов стал звать его просто Солдатом, Солдатиком, Солдатской душой. Как будто это само собой подразумевалось.  
  
Он не приглашал Солдата остаться, но и не гнал его. Разрешал спать на лавке в избе, делился своей нехитрой едой. Брал с собой в поле, учил обращаться с неприхотливой и негордой колхозной скотиной, учил работать с кнутом, мирным и одновременно жестоким оружием.  
  
Даже из того немногого, что он говорил, Солдат понимал с пятого на десятое, но старательно повторял слова. Всего один раз поздно вечером под усыпанным далекими звездами небом дядя Петя спросил его, как он потерял руку. Солдат не хотел ему врать.  
  
— Я упал с поезда, — сказал он. — Попал в плен. Рука была уже… всмятку. Ее просто отпилили.  
  
— Хорошо, что не ногу, — выдохнув дым от самокрутки, ответил дядя Петя. — Без ноги бегать сложнее, чем без руки.  
  
Они сидели в высокой траве среди неторопливо жующих траву сонных коров и над ними склонялось низкое огромное небо. Кнут надежно лежал под рукой Солдата.  
  
И все, чем Солдат мог выразить свою огромную благодарность, это подстраховывать дядю Петю, самому выводить стадо и следить за ним, держа у пояса верный гибкий кнут. Солдат помогал, когда у его друга случались свои собственные плохие дни, когда за каждым кустом ему виделись фашисты, и он бросался на них с топором. Когда единственное, что он отвечал: “Я вам не сдамся живым”.  
  
Тем больнее было Солдату оставлять его, бежать снова, звериным чутьем угадав приближение людей в кожаных куртках, тихий шорох шин автомобилей, слишком хороших для этой глубинки.  
  
Все, что взял Солдат из приютившего его дома, был кнут. Воровать было стыдно. Но не украсть — не вышло.  
  
Ему нужно было оружие. Орудие мирного пастушьего труда великолепно годилось для этих целей.  
  
Он сумел пройти много километров и несколько населенных пунктов. Он ушел так далеко, что почти начал надеяться, что действительно смог сбежать.  
  
Конечно же, он ошибся.  
  
Когда его окружили, он только тихо сказал по-русски: “Я вам не сдамся живым”.  
  
Солдат мог одним щелчком снять слепня с коровьего зада, не потревожив ни шерстинки... Потребовалось лишь немногим больше усилий, чтобы тем же кнутом сломать человеку шейные позвонки, лишить зрения, рассечь кисть руки.  
  
Увы, не сдаться живым ему не удалось. Очнулся Солдат привязанным лицом к стволу дерева. Он шевельнулся, пытаясь посмотреть назад, и тогда у него за спиной пронзительно свистнул его собственный кнут. Боль рассекла сознание ослепительно ясной полосой вдоль спины.  
  
За побег, за воровство, за надежду полагалось платить..._   
  


…Баки зябко повел плечами, прогоняя воспоминание, холодком прошедшееся по нервам. Шагнул вперед, взял кнут, взвесил его в руке, вспоминая, и быстро, точно, одну за другой сбил выставленные в ряд бутылки, заслужив восторженные крики и свист. Вручил выигранного медведя Стиву, взял его за руку и потянул к выходу. Тот без слов подчинился, забросил руку ему на плечо, прижал к себе, согревая теплом, всем собой.  
  
— Что-то вспомнил? — тихо спросил Стив, ласково касаясь губами его уха.  
  
— Как пас коров. Очень давно… — задумчиво ответил Баки.  
  
Несмотря на случившееся, Баки с теплотой вспоминал ощущения от жесткой рифленой рукояти в руке, тяжесть сложенного плетеного ремня в ладони, звонкие и хлесткие щелчки, подгоняющие медлительных, толстых коров… Баки был рад, что ему удалось узнать это оружие с такой мирной, правильной стороны.  
  
Он выдохнул, расслабляясь, и подумал, что на ужин можно взять еще по порции тех вкусных ребрышек.


End file.
